


i don't care

by tcs



Category: SKAM (Italy)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 17:17:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18945382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tcs/pseuds/tcs
Summary: Ed Sheeran wrote a song about Elia&Filippo getting to know each other at parties.





	i don't care

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fic I posted a few days ago in tumblr (@imcatchingteardropsinmyhands) but I really need the number of Elippo fics on AO3 to keep rising, so here you have it (again)
> 
> I hope you enjoy it!

[ **_Don’t think I fit in at this party_ ** ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CCSGelSCPGE)

[ **_Everyone’s got so much to say_ ** ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CCSGelSCPGE)

[ **_I always feel like I’m nobody,_ ** ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CCSGelSCPGE)

[ **_Who wants to fit in anyway?_ ** ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CCSGelSCPGE)

 

Filippo was happy for Marti and Nico, he really was, but this party was the opposite of his usual ambiance. He agreed to come because he wanted to support Marti and show him that there were people out there that would have his back no matter what.

However, the ‘party’ end up being nice, they were all like a family: the girls sitting on the sofa, gossiping and organizing some games; people decorating the house, the dimming light,… the coziness of it all made Filippo miss something he didn’t really have ever had.

He decided to take it all in, the laughs, the Christmas music on the background, the noise of people talking… Seeing Martino so content made him proud, proud of that not so little boy who ended up in the gay street without even trying to (or so he said) and two months later was attached to his boyfriend side as if they were glued to each other.

After the redhead said he was going to look for his friends, Filippo stayed at the entrance, searching for someone to talk to, feeling left out as the minutes ticked and he did not find anybody interesting, they were all teenagers having fun at home because some of them weren’t even legal to go out… What was he doing there anyway?

His sister was with the girls, probably filling them in with every single detail of what happened while she was in London, like they haven’t talked every week since she was gone; Marti was talking to his friends in the kitchen; and that’s where his acquaintances ended. He could probably join the Contrabbandieri (that’s how the guys call themselves, right?) and they would not mind, but they seemed to be in the middle of something and he didn’t want to interrupt whatever it was what they were doing.

There were two options, to think of an excuse and leave or to stay and try to fit in. Who wants to fit in anyway? So, after not much thinking, he decided to tell Marti he had something to do and left.

On second thought, the truth is that maybe staying and joining them was a better idea, because Martino’s friends seemed nice and they were also handsome, so at least they were a feast for the eye. Niccolò was clearly taken, but the other ones were still an option, especially the one with the earring, the messy hair and that skin tone that definitely suited his sweatshirt way too well. What was his name again? How could he have forgotten the name of someone like that?

* * *

 

**_I’m at a party I don’t wanna be at_ **

**_And I don’t ever wear a suit and tie, yeah_ **

**_Wonderin’ if I could sneak out the back_ **

**_Nobody’s even lookin’ me in my eyes_ **

 

He sure as hell was sick and tired of his backstabbing friends, first there was Marti who found the love of his life and decided that Nico was more important than their friendship, then there was Giò who clearly took advantage of having the odds in his favour and started spending way too much time with l’Argentina and finally, there was poor loveable Luchino who still had the strength to try and please Silvia in order to win her over. It was not like they stopped talking to him or anything, they still were the Contrabbandieri come hell or high water but having to put up with their conversations and their partners was a bit too much sometimes.

What was it with everybody having boyfriends and girlfriends except for him? And they say bisexuals have it easier, like hell they do.

To be honest, it wouldn’t have to be the love of his life, he just wanted to find someone to have fun for a night, a simple hook up, to finally blow off some steam. But neither of those things were going to happen anytime soon, because he was trapped in a fancy party of Mr. Rich King Incanti where everyone was too posh for him, and even if he was interested they wouldn’t even look him in the eye as nobody told him where they were going until last minute and he ended up not being properly dressed for the occasion. The odds were clearly not in his favour yet.

Having nothing else to do, he decided to get as drunk as possible until someone would take him home. From that moment, everything was a blur in his mind: Fede running around the house like he owned the place with a different girl every five minutes, Eva longingly looking at Giò, Eleonora storming out and Edoardo following her, Nico and Marti happily whispering to each other…

Well, he may actually remember something quite clearly, Ele’s brother waiting for her outside Incanti’s house with a murderous look in order to take her home after her scape. Was his hair pink in Martino’s party? It definitely was not, but now it matched his shirt and Elia found that fact to be oddly attractive… What was his name again? How could he have forgotten the name of someone like that?

 

* * *

 

**_We at a party we don’t wanna be at_ **

**_Tryna talk, but we can’t hear ourselves_ **

**_Read your lips, I’d rather kiss ‘em right back_ **

 

This feeling of being left out seemed to be a constant in Elia’s life for the past few months. All of his friends were having the time of their lives, trying to enjoy the fact that exams were finally over and now they had a house without adults where to celebrate parties. And here he was, sitting on the sofa, waiting for someone or something that would end his misery.

Avoiding the Contrabbandieri had been his sport all night, even though he had been clear with his inexistent feelings towards Silvia, they didn’t take the not so subtle hints and decided that today was the day their plan would succeed. Not wanting to hurt Silvia with any snark comment, he decided to lay down on the sofa so nobody would notice him.

Or so he thought, because after a few minutes of quietness, as much quietness as you could get in a party full of teenagers with music blasting from the stereo, a fireball crossed his sight and the only person who would look good with pink hair appeared in front of him.

‘Great party, right?’ – said Filippo while sitting beside him with an ironic smile

‘Not really, but I won’t complain as long as free alcohol keeps coming’ – he shrugged and took a big gulp of the beer he was holding as if to make a point.

‘What is it with the long face? From what I heard, I thought parties were your thing’ – Elia got closer to Filippo as the extremely loud music made it hard for him to hear whatever the older one was saying.

‘Yeah, well, not today’ – a hint of hurt and disappointment crossing his gaze.

‘I was told there was a terrace somewhere around here, we can go out for some fresh air, I think we both could use it’ – smiling down at Elia, Filippo got up and waited for him to follow his steps.

Once they got to the terrace, they stayed there, quietly leaning on the railing, watching Rome at their feet and enjoying the peacefulness of it all. Elia’s mind was having an internal battle and Filippo could sense it from his spot, so he waited for him to speak out if he wanted to, even though they didn’t know each other that well, he would gladly help the younger one.

‘Is everything ok?’ – asked Filippo after a few minutes of Elia quietly contemplating everything and nothing at the same time.

‘Yeah, it’s nothing, don’t worry about it’ – Elia’s smile didn’t quite reach his eyes, but Filippo didn’t want to pressure him, so he just continued with the conversation to try and cheer him up.

‘So… what is a guy like you doing in a place like this?’ – the younger boy chuckled at Filippo’s subtle way of changing the mood, at least all he could do now was enjoy his company.

‘You tell me, you were the one suggesting going out, I was really hoping you’d have a joint or something, but it looks like I was wrong’ – Elia looked at him with a mischievous smile and all Filippo could think was if this was in fact flirting, because it looked a lot like it.

‘I don’t offer drugs nor alcohol to minors’ – winking, Filippo tried to test the ground as he got closer to the younger boy, their elbows now touching.

‘Good thing I’m not a minor, your conscience is clean and you won’t end up in jail, don’t worry about it’ – Elia bumped him and extended his hand with a beaming smile, waiting for the weed.

‘Actually, I don’t have any, I was told not to bring anything that could affect Nico, sorry’ – said Filippo with an apologetic look not wanting to disappoint him. What did he care if Elia was disappointed or not? It wasn’t like he knew the guy, otherwise they probably won’t see each anytime soon.

‘I guess your presence would have to do, then’ – Elia looked him in the eye as a dare, trying to show him that he was indeed flirting with him.

‘I’m afraid this boy has a lot of demand, so you better make the best of your time’ – two could play that game, Filippo was not one to back down, so Elia may as well prepare himself for what was about to hit him.

‘If you are so sought, why did you end up in a lame party consoling the sad guy in the couch?’ – he asked looking for a genuine answer, turning himself over so he was facing Filippo instead of the horizon. To be honest, Filippo had also asked himself the same question, what was he doing here?

‘That is in fact a great question. I think it has to do with my ability to help lost cases, and you look a lot like one.’ – said Filippo mimicking the movement Elia had done before. They were now facing each other, waiting for the other to take the next step.

‘Look, I might be lost in some life aspects, but I know what I want and how I want it’ – he didn’t lost sight of Filippo while taking a step forward to get even closer to him, as an invitation. Filippo did not get back, he definitely wanted this since that Christmas party.

‘Good’ – and he closed the distance left between the two of them and kissed him, ferociously. Elia had clearly been waiting for this too, because he reciprocated the kiss even before it had even started, putting his arms around Filippo’s neck to gain some stability, Filippo’s hands on his waist.

After a few minutes of making out, Elia detached his lips from Filippo’s to take a breath and he couldn’t help the smile that formed when he saw the older boy’s rosy cheeks and amused look. The latter could not handle his cuteness and kissed him on the forehead.

‘Parties may still be your thing’ – shaking his head, Elia rested his head in his shoulder, waiting for the embarrassment to away in order to continue what they had started.

If he would spend every party kissing Filippo, it would definitely still be his thing.

* * *

 

**_'Cause I don’t care as long as you just hold me near_ **

**_You can take me anywhere_ **

**_And you’re making me feel like I’m loved by somebody_ **

**_I can deal with the bad nights_ **

 

Filippo didn’t understand the urge to go out that night. One of his friends from uni was trying to get over a broken heart and they’ve partying for the last few days. It was getting to much for him and, as he could see, for everyone else. This thing started to become a monotony and Filippo hated monotony; he liked going out to have a good time, enjoy life, meet new people and spend time with his friends and this wasn’t it.

The club was nice, the music was good, and all of his friends were there, even some pretty guy, like really pretty, approached him, and Filippo didn’t even take a good look at him as he felt something was missing. He didn’t understand what was happening to him, but lately everything felt wrong, he couldn’t believe that the last time he actually had fun at a party was at Marti and Nico’s apartment inauguration.

He was self-absorbed in his thoughts, trying to figure out what exactly was happening to him, when his phone vibrated in his pocket.

**Elia (00:05)**  – Hey, are you busy right now?

I was not weird to receive a message from Elia since that night at Marti’s terrace, what was weird was him messaging at midnight on a Thursday when he had to get up early the next day. Something bad should have happened, so he texted him the address of the club and told him to come over.

Once Elia arrived, he saw Filippo leaning against the wall beside the door, waiting for him.

‘Hey, thank you for answering me’ – said Elia looking embarrassed. Filippo looked up from his phone and kiss him to try and erase the sadness on his face.

‘Well, you just save me from another boring party where I have to take care of Enzo, so I should be thanking you’ – smiling at him, Filippo reached for Elia’s hand to lead him far from the crowded entry.

They walked alongside each other, hand in hand, for what felt like an eternity. Holding hands was something they never did in public, basically because they didn’t usually see each other outside Filippo’s room, but Elia didn’t let go of Filippo’s hand once they were alone and Filippo didn’t really mind the hot feeling of Elia’s fingers between his.

‘Is there an explanation of why you wanted to see me on a school night at 12AM or you just miss me that much?’ – Filippo gave him a tug to catch his attention, and as soon as Elia stopped looking at his shoes to actually look at him, he smiled to ease the mood.

‘You know what, it’s nothing, I was just being stupid…’ – answered Elia, taking his eyes back to his shoes. Filippo brought him to a halt and took his face between his hands to make him look him in the eye.

‘Hey, none of that, what is it?’ – Elia tried to look away, but the strong hold of Filippo didn’t allow him to do that, so he just blushed.

‘It’s just that my sister was making fun of me because I used to brag about how many girls I would hook up with and now everyone’s got a boyfriend or girlfriend but me. And I wanted to tell her that I did have someone, someone who made me happy and with whom I had the pleasure of hooking up whenever I want, but then I remembered that we are not a couple and even if we were a couple I shouldn’t tell her because my dad may found out and then he would make a huge fuss about his son dating a boy, and I would end up being homeless…’ – Filippo let Elia finish his rant, even though all he wanted was to kiss him senseless.

‘Those are a lot of assumptions in just one statement… isn’t it?’ – Elia shrugged and avoided looking at him. When was the last time he had made a fool of himself in front of someone he liked? Filippo must bet thinking he is a stupid teenager falling in love with him when all he wants is the fantastic sex.

Noticing his embarrassment, Filippo caressed his cheek with his thumb, to make him understand that he didn’t need to be embarrass about this, but Elia didn’t take the hint and continued to look anywhere but him.

‘You know what is funny?’ – said Filippo while bringing Elia’s face up – ‘Just a minute before you texted me, I was thinking why I didn’t enjoy this party if it got everything I like, or why when a cute boy try to flirt with me I didn’t even blink in his way. And then you contacted me, and my heart may have skipped a beat. What I’m trying to say is that we may have never stablished that we are dating, but I would gladly spend a minute with you over any party these days. And I don’t know your father, yet, but I’m pretty sure that he’ll come around… I’m not saying you should tell him right now and he’ll accept it right away, all I’m saying is that whenever you’re ready you should tell him and if he really loves you, he’ll end up accepting you the way you are no matter what. So… let’s not dwell on the future right now… you’ll get to that someday, don’t worry about it’. – Elia genuinely smiled for the first time that night and Filippo couldn’t help but peck him in the nose.

‘So… you really just contacted me because you missed me, didn’t you?’ – shaking his head, Elia brought his arms around Filippo’s neck and kissed him.

He may not be ready yet to say out loud, but he sure as hell miss how great Filippo made him feel, not only when they were having sex or making out, but when they were talking and he would listen to everything Elia was saying even though it may be a stupid story about something they did in school, or when he prepared him ‘breakfast’ (coffee barely counted as breakfast, but he wouldn’t ever say no to that glorious beverage) whenever he stayed at Filippo’s home, or when he stroke Elia’s hair while they were snuggled in bed. There were a lot of things about Filippo that made Elia swoon and one day he will be able to say them without feeling like his heart might explode.

 

* * *

 

**_Can you take my hand?_ **

**_Finish my drink, say, “Shall we dance?"_ **

**_You know I love ya, did I ever tell ya?_ **

**_You make it better like that_ **

**Elia (20:55)**  – Are you coming to your sister’s party?

**Filippo (20:56)**  – I’m at the LGBT centre, I’ll see what I can do…

**Elia (20:58)**  – Come on, I really need someone to entertain me. They are playing UNO, I didn’t know you were allowed to play UNO at a party.

**Filippo (21:00)**  – So you are telling me that you just want me there because you’re bored?

**Elia (21:01)**  – That is exactly what I’m saying…

**Elia (21:01)**  – Not really, but now that the Silvia thing is over, they are trying to hook me up with some girl I don’t even know. You should be here to mark your territory.

**Filippo (21:02)**  – Are you sure you want me to do that?

**Filippo (21:02)**  – Do your friends even know you like boys too? Because it does not seem like it.

**Elia (21:03)**  – No

**Elia (21:05)**  – But it’s time they know it, right?

**Elia (21:07)**  – Well, if you are ok with it…

**Filippo (21:07)**  – Why shouldn’t I be OK with it? You already met some of my friends, it’s just fair that I meet yours as well.

**Elia (21:08)**  – You already know my friends…

**Filippo (21:09)**  – You know what I mean, stronzo.

**Filippo (21:09)**  – I’m going to have so much fun making you feel embarrassed, get ready.

**Elia (21:10)**  – So you are coming…

**Filippo (21:11)**  – Yes, as soon as I finish here, I’ll get there. Give me like 20 minutes or something.

**Elia (21:12)**  – Great, I’m saving you some beer, so you better hurry or it will be hot by the time you get here

**Filippo (21:13)**  – That’s why we have a fridge, Elia…

‘Who are you talking to?’ – asked Nico as he seated beside Elia.

‘No one’ – shrugged Elia, hiding his phone away.

‘That no one must be some special girl, because you’ve been lovingly looking at your phone  for the past 10 minutes’ – commented Nico as if it wasn’t a big deal. He didn’t do it out of curiosity, Elia noticed, it was more like a ‘I’m glad for you’ statement.

‘It’s not a girl…’ – cautiously said Elia, Nico deserved to know it, and him, of all people would understand, so why keep hiding it.

‘I hope he is nice and handsome, I’m sure the boys would love him, just as much as you love me’ – ruffling his hair, Nico smiled down at him.

‘Of course he is, we don’t accept ugly people in the Contrabbandieri, it would ruin our aesthetic’ – Elia laughed it out – ‘Who told you we love you? That would mean we actually have feelings, and that is a wrong fact, except maybe for Marti who is definitely head over heels for you’ – Nico pushed him off the sofa and Elia flip him off from the ground.

‘What is going on here?’ – Elia turned around looking for the voice and smiled when he found Filippo behind him with an amused look.

‘I was just telling Nico how all of the Contrabbandieri partners must be beautiful’ – Elia winked and tend his hand out to Filippo asking for help to get up. Nico watched the exchange with a suspicious look and shook his head once he put two and two together. Of course, Elia and Filippo would end up together, they were perfect for each other, loud, funny, messy and definitely softies on the inside.

Not wanting to interrupt them, he started to get up from the sofa with the excuse of going to look for Marti when Elia finally got up and Filippo, not so subtle tug him against his chest.

‘We are at a party, what do you say about dancing with the prettiest boy out here, sorry Nico’ – said Filippo, taking his eyes from Elia and smiling at Niccolò.

‘Yes, please, if I have to listen to Eva complaining about someone making her draw 4 cards again, I might combust.’ – answered Elia, taking Filippo by the hand and leading him to a least crowded spot.

They were having fun, dancing, talking to each other, simply enjoying themselves, when a slow song started playing. Rolling his eyes, Elia looked for Nico, because he was sure this stunt was orchestrated by him, he didn’t have any proofs but neither did he have doubts about it.

Filippo raised his arms and put them behind Elia’s neck, Elia put his on Filippo’s waist and their foreheads ended up touching.

‘So… you told Nico?’ – asked Filippo softly.

‘I didn’t tell him it was you, though’.

‘Well, I think he’s smart enough to have figured it out’ – laughed Filippo, his fingers playing with Elia’s hair.

‘Not to be self-centered, but I think everyone has already figured it out, they are probably gossiping about it right now’ – Elia tried to hide his embarrassment by putting a serious façade, but he end up collapsing, leaning against Filippo trying to hide his flushed cheeks in the older one’s shoulder.

‘What is it? Are you embarrassed of your boyfriend? – joked Filippo, ruffling his hair and kissing the back of his head.

‘No, I’m embarrassed because they are going to notice that Elia, the ‘I don’t do relationships’ guy, has just fallen in love’ – Filippo jolted his head up looking at Elia in awe.

‘You what?’ – Elia rolled his eyes and softly punched Filippo in the arm.

‘I’m not going to say it again, you heard what you heard’ – Filippo kissed him, he didn’t care that now everyone definitely knew, even the clueless ones like Luchino. He needed Elia to understand that this was a two-way street, that he wasn’t alone with his feelings, even if they both sucked at showing them.

‘So… you love me, right?’ – panted Filippo after a while of making out, resting his forehead on Elia’s.

‘I may do, you know…’ – answered Elia, laughing at Filippo’s childlike attitude about the issue.

‘Good, because I may love you too’ – and now Elia was the one who could not hold himself and needed to kiss him with everything he had.

Parties with Filippo where definitely his new favourite thing.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much, all of your opinions are more than welcome and I hope I get better a writing in English. 
> 
> Sorry about any mistakes, I hope you've liked it.
> 
> If you want to talk or anything, I'm usually at Tumblr (@imcatchingteardropsinmyhands), come say hi anytime :)


End file.
